The Truth
by Dakuenjeru
Summary: Naruto is actually very intelligent and quiet. Naruto learns that he isn't a he at all and instead a girl! Will she be able to decide between Sasuke and Gaara or will she even want to? Sas/Nar/Gaa
1. The Revealing

Summary: Naruto is actually intelligent and quiet. And oh what is this she is a girl and Minato's daughter!

I Own Naruto...NOT!

Okay so I am editing both this story and Bloody Tenshi and so please point out any and all mistakes that i have made.

_**Hi-title  
**_Hi-normal  
**Hi-Kyuubi  
****'**HI'-_thoughts  
H__i-flashback_

_**The Truth**_

Naruto was rushing aroung getting ready to go to team 7's meeting. He was remembering the day he found out that he wasn't a he at all and that she was in fact Natsumi Namikaze. (I will be referring to her as Naruto until I have a flashback telling of how she found out her real name.)

_~*~FLASHBACK~*~_

Naruto had pulled another prank on a pair of chuunins and was running from them when he turned sharply into an allyway and hid behind a trash bin. Two minutes later he heard the two chuunin talking about him.

Chuunin #1: "I can't believe the Kyuubi brat pulled a prank on us!

Chuunin #2: "Hey you shouldn't talk about her that way I mean she **is** the Fourth Hokage's legacy.

Chuunin #1: "The Kyuubi brat looked like a he not a she! And how would you know that he is the Fourth Hokage's child?"

Chuunin #2: "I heard Sandaime-sama talking to Jiraiya-sama about him and they called him a her and talked about him being the Fourth's daughter."

Chuunin #1: " Really! Now I feel like shit for calling her the Kyuubi brat. I mean how could I have not noticed the similarities between the two? It is so obvious now I mean really who else could the kid's parents possibly be with that color hair!"

Chuunin #2: " Well you should feel like shit along with everyone else in this godforsaken village. Now remember! You can't mention this to anyone else no matter what! It has been classified as a triple S class secret."

The two chuunins ran off in search of Naruto and after an hour of futile searching the two gave up and went to turn in a report on a mission that the two had just returned from when Naruto decided to prank them. The two were completely oblivious to the little boy that had just found out that she wasn't a boy at all but was instead a little girl.

_~*~Flashback End~*~_

When Naruto looked up she saw that she had unconsciously directed herself to training ground 7. She immediatly wiped off any trace of sadness or seriousness and pulled up what she had deemed her 'happy mask'(it is just like Itachi's emotionless mask but instead of hiding emotions she shows way to much) and yelled across the field, "Hi Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme." Now what most people didn't know is that Naruto isn't an idiot or always obnoxious. She is actually very intelligent and quiet and always was able to connect easily with people that were a little more reserved than say Sakura. So every time she puts on her 'happy mask' it pained her greatly to have to act so different than what kind of person she actually is. After three hours Kakashi finally arrived to find a sleeping Natsumi, a fuming Sakura, and Sasuke staring at naruto weirdly. Sakura turned to Naruto and screeched into his ear telling him to wake up and that Kakashi had finally arrived. Naruto looked towards Kakashi and sighed deepely thinking, 'Another day of Kakashi-sensei favoring Sasuke.'

* * *

**_Votings_**

_NatsumiSasuke ~3 votes_

_NatsumiGaara ~3 votes_

_SakuraSasuke ~0 votes_

_SakuraKakashi ~1 vote_

_SakuraLee ~1 vote_

_TsunadeJiriaya ~2 votes_

_IF you want anyone to die please tell me Danzo~2 votes_

**_ ~*~*PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW~*~*_**


	2. Author Note SORRY!

I am so sorry!! I can't continue writing this story for now of coarse. But if I don't write a story I have been thinking of I will forget all about it so again I am SSSSSSSOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!


	3. The Meeting

Summary: Naruto is actually intelligent and quiet. And oh what is this she is a girl and Minato's daughter!

I Own Naruto...NOT!

**I will be keeping a live posting of the votes on the pairings for this story on my profile instead of in the chapters. If you wish to know the votings check right above my stories. **

Since there is a tie between if Natsumi should be with Sasuke or Gaara so they shall both get the same amount of loving from Natsumi. It may seem like I favor her with one or the other and I am sorry for that because I dont intend to.

_**Hi-title  
**_Hi-normal  
**Hi-Kyuubi  
****'**HI'-_thoughts  
H__i-flashback_

_**The Meeting**_

Natsumi looked up at the imposing building before her. She quickly glanced to he left to see Sakura still looking awed at the sheer size of the buildng. To her right Sasuke stood watching her closely to see her reaction, Natsumi gave him a weak smile and held her hand out to him. Sasuke glanced down towards her hand before wordlessly grasping her hand in his. Natsumi then held her hand out towards Sakura who took her hand and Team Seven faced forward and silently made their way into the immense building before them that was to be holding the first part of the Chunin exams.

Team Seven had passed a large group of people that were apparently waiting to enter the room that led into the Chunin exams when it was so painfully obvious that there was a genjutsu over the room number. They had just made it to the third floor of the building when a green blur raced in front of the team bringing them to a halt. The green blur turned out to be a fellow leaf genin who had unnaturally large eyebrows that sat over large round black eyes and a long black braid that hung to mid-back. He had a black muscle shirt on with a mesh shirt on over it, bandages were wrapped around his hands and he had the standard shinobi pants and sandals on and he had his headband wrapped around his left bicep.

"I challenge you, Sasuke Uchiha, to a spar before we enter into the Chunin exams!" The boy yelled out his challenge, "My name is Rock Lee and may I inquire the name of your teammates?"

Sasuke looked the stranger up and down to see how much of a threat that he could be. "This is Uzumaki Natsumi," he said while pointing towards Natsumi and then gesturing towards Sakura said, "and this is Haruno Sakura. I don't think that I will accept your challenge because we may tire ourselves out and that would not be acceptable going into the Chunin exams."

Lee nodded his agreement and then turned towards Sakura and asked, "Sakura you are a gorgeous kunoichi and I was hoping that you would agree to go on a date with me after the Chunin exams?" Sakura's face was a bright red by the end of Lee's question but she still managed a slight nod to show that she would indeed go on a date with him.

Team Seven said their goodbyes to Lee and continued on. Kakashi appeared at the door, "I wanted to wish you all good luck and I know that you will do great. Go in there and make me proud." Kakashi pushed open the doors and allowed his team to walk passed him.

Natsumi was busy glancing around at all of the other genins when she heard, "Sasuke-kun! I knew you would participate! Oh you will surely be made a chunin! Wait who's that?" Ino had latched firmly onto Sasuke's right arm and upon seeing Natsumi holding his hand she started to glare at Natsumi.

"Oh I feel unloved now. I didn't think I looked that different!" Natsumi turned to Sakura and asked, "I don't really look that different do I?" Sakura shook her head no and so Natsumi turned back to Ino and said, "See Sakura doesn't think I look that different."

"Wait are you Naruto? You can remove the henge now!" Ino demanded.

"But I'm not wearing a henge!" Natsumi yelled.

Ino would have continued yelling if Shikamaru hadn't intervened by saying, "So your saying that your Naruto, Naruto was a henge and that my second best friend is a girl. Troublesome."

"I'm only your second best friend?" Natsumi asked.

"Well yeah Choji is my first best friend."

"Oh OK since its Choji."

Sasuke had been watching this whole conversation silently when he remembered how he found out that Naruto is a girl.

_Flashback_

_Naruto looked up to Sasuke from his position on the ground, "Sasuke are you-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence when he noticed some senbon sticking out of Sasuke. He quickly jumped up to catch Sasuke when he crumpled to the ground and then stared in shock when he realized just how many senbon Sasuke had taken for him. In his shock the genjutsu that had been covering his appearance dropped._

_Sasuke's eyes opened slowly his eyes went wide and he slowly raised one hand to cup Natsumi's cheek, "Are you an angel? Am I dying?" _

_Natsumi's eyes started to fill with tears and she mumbled, "You aren't dying you moron and I could never be an angel."_

_Sasuke smiled a very small smile and whispered, "You'll be my angel then." His eyes slowly slipped shut and he exhaled once more before stilling completely._

_"No! You bastard! You can't be dead!" Natsumi screamed before turning to Haku and setting Sasuke down gently attacked. A red chakra started to cloak her as she launched herself at the mirrors._

_(And the rest of the scene continues normally)_

_Two Days Later_

_Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see Natsumi hanging over him. Upon seeing him awake she smiled and tackled him in a hug, "Don't you dare scare me like that again you bastard!"_

_Sasuke blinked in shock before gently pushing Natsumi away while asking, "Who are you?"_

_"You don't recognize me?" Natsumi asked before sighing and said, "I'm your teammate, I've worn a genjutsu this whole time and I had been using the name Uzumaki Naruto but in actuality my name is Uzumaki Natsumi."_

_Flashback End  
_

Sasuke cane out of his thoughts when Natsumi started to squeeze his hand. He glanced over to her to see her looking at something, he followed her gaze to see a silver-haired, glasses wearing genin walking in their direction.

* * *

**_Votings_**

_NatsumiSasuke ~3 votes_

_NatsumiGaara ~3 votes_

_SakuraSasuke ~0 votes_

_SakuraKakashi ~1 vote_

_SakuraLee ~1 vote_

_TsunadeJiriaya ~2 votes_

_IF you want anyone to die please tell me Danzo~2 votes_

**_ ~*~*PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW~*~*_**


End file.
